


Other Stories, No Time

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Extra Episodes, Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Music Creation, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Episode ideas that I had. Never came to be. So here they are! Send requests!





	Other Stories, No Time

The episode opens up with Enid trying to find a melody to go with a beat that she's made for her new music for DJ Fireball. She plays a melody which is okay, until she plays a sour note and she gets frustrated. Groaning and setting her face on the desk in between her and the computer. The title card comes up.  
  
"Dragon Piper Spitting Fire"   
Episode code: Unknown  
Writer: [REDACTED]  
Artist: [REDACTED] (I can't pay money for someone to make things for my fanfics!)  
  
Enid then puts on headphones to listen to the beats a bit more to see of she can find any melody. She let them hang around her neck at a low volume. "Bye mom, bye dad." Enid waves as she headed out the door.   
  
"Have fun at work dear!" Wilhelmina exchanges the wave.  
  
"Boys!" Bernard protests as his sons try to tackle him. "Come on, papa needs to get his-ack!"  
  
Enid laughs a bit and sets the headphones on so she can listen to the beats. She begins to walk to work, watching things go by. Cars, passing by trees, people talking. She lifts one headphone to listen to a moking bird's song.   
  
The bird sings sweetly, but it doesn't fit with the beat.   
  
Enid smiles as thanks to the bird, but then covers her ears.  
  
As she walks away, the bird sings a different song. Starting fast, and slowing until the bird ruffles its feathers and closes its eyes.  
  
As Enid walks she steps her feet to the beat, still listening to it on loop. She lifts her headphones to hear another melody.  
  
It is soft. A lullaby or soliloquy maybe... "That won't work..." Enid says and places the headphone back on her ear. As Enid continues walking, the song speeds passed her.  
  
Enid finally gets to work and finds. "Why is there a dragon here?! Okay, it's definitely not a Rainbow Dragon..." she looked to see lesser dragons and were-lizards dragging sleeping workers and customers and shoving them into burlap sacks. "Oh, no you don't!" She shouts and turned the beat up louder. Clearly the dragon was doing something to everyone, having its neck extend to the sky and mouth open with no fire coming out.  
  
She uses her upper right arm to slam into one of the lesser dragons, and upon further inspection realizes its a Kobold as it has no wings. It snarls and makes a gurgling sound in its neck. Enid becomes a stump as the Kobold sprays acid.  
  
Enid quickly runs into the bodega to assess the damage. She spots K.O. on the ground in a nearby corner. "K.O.!" She shouts and runs over to him. She stops to a skid and rests her hand on his face.  
  
He looks pale and he's in a cold sweat as he pants.   
  
"C'mon, buddy..." Enid tries to shake his shoulder to rouse him.  
  
No effect...  
  
Enid stands up and notices one of Dendy's helmets that she made. "Worth a shot..." she places one onto K.O. . "OK K.O. ... Let's see what you know about what's going on..." she places the helmet on and enters K.O.'s mind.  
  
  
Enid wakes up and shakes her head a bit. She looks to her left to see K.O. and T.K.O., held down by what looks to be dragonic wings and keeping them in a nightmare.  
  
Enid takes a step forward and finds claws trying to reach for her. She tears her feet off of the ground as the claws try to grab at her. She loses her balance and falls into T.K.O.'s nightmare.   
  
  
Enid wakes up again. This time behind T.K.O., who is running in place and reaching out towards people who refuse to look at him. "Wait! Stop it! Wait!" He cries out.  
  
"Who needs you to go turbo? He's just an alter ego! He should've never existed!" A disembodied voice mocks.  
  
"I never asked to be made!" He shouts.  
  
"You don't ever need him! All you need is yourself or P.K.O.!"  
  
Enid purses her lips, before running to catch up to T.K.O. . She finds herself getting no where, and the voices are getting worse! What can she do...?   
  
T.K.O. wants to be needed... so... Enid knows she is going to betray her own feelings, but she has to help her friend. "K.O.! You need to go turbo!" She shouts.  
  
T.K.O. stops in his tracks and turns to Enid. "P.K.O. is too unstable! You have to become T.K.O.!" T.K.O. feels his eyes sting and a smile on his face. He runs to Enid with a very first genuine smile of a child that makes Enid feel calm as he runs to her.  
  
He grabs onto her waist and begins to cry happy and relieved tears.  
  
  
Enid and T.K.O. wake up and the dragonic wings release him in a bit of a spasm. "Gross." T.K.O. manages.  
  
"Yeah. Watch your step." Enid says as T.K.O. steps away from writhing claws.  
  
"Okay, now I'm not sure which one is more gross."  
  
"Me neither." Says Enid.  
  
The two look at each other and begin to laugh a bit.   
  
"Hey, when you're not too busy being easily offended, we should hang out."   
  
"I'm not easily offended! How dare-...oh..."  
  
Enid chuckles and ruffles his hair.  
  
"Hey!" T.K.O. holds his hands over his head and gives a bit of a pouting glare.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a big sister and used to showing my affection for K.O. and my brothers through noogies."  
  
T.K.O. gave an angry pout, accented by a blush.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to help K.O. out, currently I'm using some of Dendy's technology to make sure I am in your mind, but if unplugged it could lead to me being in a coma-"  
  
"The Science Baby's technology again?!"  
  
"Hey, everybody was an experiment of hers. Like Rad. Apparently she was stalking him. Anyways, this technology let me help you out of your nightmare. Could you do me a favor and not take over the body to try and fight anyone because the possibility of us unplugging the machine and landing in a coma is incredibly high."  
  
"...ffffine." T.K.O. growls.   
  
Enid nods to him then walks over to K.O. she rests her hand on him and finds herself falling into his dream. Wow it is cramped!  
  
"E-Enid...?" K.O. asks as he looks up.   
  
"Don't worry , K.O., I'm gonna get you-"  
  
K.O. hangs onto Enid's neck with tears in his eyes. "You're okay! I-I-It was so scary!" He sobs. "I-I-It's dark...and cramped, and-and-and-and T-T.K.O. cou-cou-couldn't protec-tec-tec and...Oh, ENID!" He cries like a child would to his mom.  
  
"Shh...it's okay," Enid channels her big sister instincts, remembering how Boris and Icky once had a nightmare about a knight slaying a dragon. 'Oh, the irony...' Enid now thought as she would probably be the horrible knight in her brothers' eyes.  
  
K.O. sniffles and looks up to Enid, who picks him up. "It's okay, K.O. ... there's nothing to worry about." She sways back and forth until she and K.O. wake up.  
  
  
Enid groans as she wakes up and K.O. lets out a yawn.   
  
Enid looks over to see T.K.O. in a sandbox. She smiles. "Hey, thanks for not breaking my promise."  
  
T.K.O. rolls his eyes. "It was a favor. Plus, now you owe me big time. Particularly for me not taking kindly to any of Science Baby's experiments against me."  
  
"Ugh." Enid manages.  
  
"What's the plan?" K.O. asks, getting excited.  
  
"Hmm...the dragon was doing something and everyone was falling asleep. I know for a fact that people like Potato, Dendy, A.R.M.S. and especially Mr. Gar wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the day... anything you two can do to try to not fall asleep because of its influence?"  
  
K.O. thinks for a moment. "If we become P.K.O., we'd focus so much on being in sync that the dragon won't be able to affect us! What do you think, T.K.O.?"  
  
T.K.O. gives a look that expresses discomfort with the idea. "Actually...why don't I go?"  
  
"But we both fell to it! It would be different if you and I hadn't fallen for it, but we both did."  
  
"Wait, how do you know this?" Enid asks and points to K.O.  
  
"T.K.O. was captured first while I was trying to help out. Then I fell asleep after everyone else." K.O. turns back to T.K.O. . "T.K.O., please, we can work toge-"   
  
"NO! I don't want to be lumped with you!" The turbonic form snarls.  
  
"Woah! Timeout!" Enid steps between the two. "I'll go to fight the dragon, you two stay here, and stay safe."  
  
"But I can fight-!"  
  
"T.K.O., I will owe you double time if you do this for me." T.K.O. pauses for a moment, then nods with a wicked smile.  
  
Enid feels she would regret this, but this creature needs to be gotten rid of.  
  
  
Enid wakes up in the real world, and looks to K.O., who now has a sweet sleeping face. Enid smiles softly at the 7-12 year old. She pits on her headphones. "Alright, let's figure out how I can fight the-"  
  
An alto female belts words Enid can't understand. A few Kobolds and Lesser Wyverns run into the store.  
  
Enid looks to K.O., and slings him over her shoulder. "Sorry this ride might be rough, K.O.!" Enid announces. A Kobold growls and lets out a bark sound, calling two lesser Wyverns and another Kobold over.  
  
The leader of the group says something and points to K.O. .  
  
A Lesser Wyvern lunges and tris to grab K.O., but Enid dodges swiftly.  
  
A Kobold that isn't the leader then lets out a howl and tries to hit Enid over the head but ends up completely missing its target.  
  
The other Lesser Wyvern uses its scorpion like tail to try to sting Enid, only to hit the shelves right by her.  
  
The leader shakes his head and goes for a blow to Enid's knee. Enid transforms into a stump to dodge.  
  
She pants and then looks to see the leader holding KO up by his leg. "Get away from him!" She fires a power kick to the Kobold's hand and he cries out.  
  
The Lesser Wyvern that attacked earlier dives to catch the child. It fails and K.O. is caught by Enid again.   
  
"Stay away from him!"  
  
A new creature steps into the store. A Higher Kobold, with white scales. He spurts out a bit of snow to hit Enid. He says something in probably a snarky manner.  
  
The Higher Kobold smiles. He takes a deeper breath, but is quickly stopped by Enid sending a firey kick down his throat. He coughs and sputters as he gets on all fours.  
  
Enid smirks then feels K.O. being ripped out of her arms. "K.O.!"  
  
A Lesser Wyvern shouts something as it carries K.O. out of the store.  
  
Enid skids out to see the Lesser Wyvern deliver K.O. into a pouch around the dragon's neck.   
  
The beat pounds in her head as she is bombarded with creatures trying to fight her. She keeps fighting them and looks to the dragon's pouch.   
  
Before she knows it, the beat and the situation fall into place. Words begin to spill from her lips.  
  
"The fight is tough, but I can try. Everyone's fallen, I have to fly.  
I can't afford to lose this fight.   
And I don't need to lay down my life!"  
  
She jumps on top of the Lesser Wyverns and begins steering one towards the rope that holds the pouch around the dragon's neck. She unleashes a power kick while hand standing on the Lesser Wyvern and hits the dragon's rope.  
  
It lets out a cry as the pouch falls onto the roof and a few sleeping faces pop out. It turns its head to Enid and tries to let out a song, but Enid turns up her music and sings louder as she propels herself to the Dragon's eye and kicks it.  
  
It lets out a screech that wakes up the others who were asleep. Enid keeps hitting it and it begins to flap its wings, knocking the pouch off of the roof. Enid gasps and goes to hold onto the pouch as the dragon flies away.  
  
Enid lets out a sigh and takes her headphones off. She sets the pouch down, letting everyone out.  
  
"Enid!" K.O., and Rad floats onto the roof. "Glad you could stop that dragon!" K.O. praises.  
  
"She did what?" Rad yawns.  
  
Enid yawns after her alien friend.  
  
"Are you okay?" K.O. asks.  
  
"I...need a nap." Enid answers and closes her eyes.  
  
THE END  



End file.
